Retake
by AssassinWolf
Summary: A collection of one shots. A retake of all those House/Wilson moments that should have happened.
1. I'm Sorry

Title: Retake

Summary: What should have happened in those House/Wilson moments. A bunch of episodes, a bunch of retakes. Completed oneshots, but I will constantly add.

Disclaimer: me no own House

* * *

**Title: I'm sorry**

**Summary: House says he's sorry.**

**Episode: 4x03 - 97 Seconds**

* * *

The annoying beeping was what woke him up. It was loud and constantly in his ear. He could hear someone moving about the room, sighing and mumbling occasionally, but he just wanted that damn machine off.

House's eyes opened to find himself in a familier white room. The window beside him were half covered in long, vertical blinds, and the outside world was black; over his head, the glaring lights blinded him.

"Your an idiot," Wilson stated bluntly. "You nearly killed yourself."

House let out a sharp breath, "That was the whole idea."

"You wanted to kill yourself?"

"I wanted to _nearly _kill myself," House paused to take a shaky breath. "Is he better?"

Wilson sighed, House was changing the subject. "No, but he doesn't have cancer. We think it might be eosinophilic pneumonia. Maybe you didn't want to _die_, but you didn't care if you lived."

"You insisted that I need to see it for myself." Wilson sighed. "Was he discharged?"

"No, he's dying. You've already had two near death experiences!"

"Not that guy, the guy..the guy in the car accident. With the knife," Damn, he was having trouble breathing. "I need..I need to talk to him."

Wilson was confused, "He died almost an hour ago." House looked at him. "Apparently its bad to electrocute yourself within days of suffering massive internal injuries." House didn't say anything so he continued. "Why, what did you need to talk to him? Did you..see something?"

"The eosinophilic pneumonia."

"House? Wat did you see?"

"Nothing," damn the pain was coming back. "Who's idea was that?"

"Brenon? Nothing you don't want to talk about or nothing you don't? "

"Which ones Brendon? Is the the ridiculously old guy?"

"House! You got to talk about this."

House lifted his hand and started at it; it was tingling. Huh. "If it was aggressive enough, it might have gotten passed the string of steroids. Start him on cyclophosolide."

"I already did. Just looking at you hurt." Wilson sighed and picked up House's chart. He couldn't look at him. He pulled off the pen and started jotting down notes. "I'm going to order up some extra pain meds."

"I love you."

Wilson gasped and looked up, "Greg.."

House smiled sleepily, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

Wilson sighed and put down his lovers chart, "Just don't do it again." He bent down and placed a kiss on House's forehead.

"Don't go all sappy on me," House grinned, only half serious.

Wilson smiled back, "Love you too."


	2. Admit It!

**Title: Admit It!**

**Summary: House wants Wilson to admit it.**

**Episode: 5x04 - Birthmarks (just saw this episode!!)**

**A/n: semi-dialogue fic**

* * *

"You're scared to death of losing anyone that matters! So you dump the person that matters most to you!"

"I'm not scared to death! I'm moving forward!"

"Because no one can take away from you what you no longer have!"

Wilson scowled and stomped passed House, "Your fathers death is about you, Ambers death is about you! I can't imagine why someone wouldn't want to be your friend!"

House limped over to him, "Admit it! Your angry and scared of losing me!"

"Angry! I'm not angry!"

"Admit it!"

"I'm not scared!"

"Admit it!"

"I've lost people!"

"Admit it!"

"What are you five? Stop repeating it."

"Admit it. Admit it. Admit it! Come on, admit it!"

In a quick movement, Wilson grabbed House's face and crashed their lips together, months of pent up desire flowing free. When air became a need, they pulled aprt, both flushed and breathing heavily.

"You happy?" Wilson asked, more calm then he ever was.

House grinned, "Yup."


	3. Grieving

**Title: Grieving**

**Summary: Wilson grieves, and so does House**

**Episode: 4x16 - Wilson's Heart**

**A/n: I really need to dig into seasons 1-3 xp**

* * *

He slowly came into consciousness, the last memory..the last conversation he had with Amber still in his head. HIs throat hut, his head hurt, his whole body hurt, but the only thing in his mind was her..and Wilson.

"Hey," Cuddy said breathlessly beside him, but he didn't pay attention. "I'm here. Blink if you can hear me." 

He blinked once, slowly. "Wil -" he croaked out.

Cuddy shook her head, "Shh, don't try to talk. Just rest."

He shook his head, "Wil..son."

Wilson stepped foreward, his eyes still red and angry from crying. He nodded to Cuddy and she smiled sadly. She left the two alone, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder as she passed. 

House's eyes filled with tears at the sad look on Wilson's face. He shared the same pain of losing someone, but Wilson was hit the hardest. "Wil.."

Wilson shook his head, "Don't try and speak."

"No. Jams," he let out a shaky breath, tears spilling down his face. "S'rry."

Wilson nodded, unleashed tears threatening to spill over. He left House's hospital room, closing the sliding door behind him.

Both men grieved the lost of a loved one; one as a friend, the other as a wife, but they had forgiven each other.


	4. Moving

**Title: Moving**

**Summary: Wilson changes his mind, and House is secretly happy.**

**Episode: 2x19 House v God**

**A/n: pause, play, pause, play. does it ever stop!**

**_Dedicated to cindy19912003_**

* * *

"Remember my DVD player?"

House signed himself in and turned to Wilson. He was tempted, oh so tempted, to stick out his tongue and say 'How rude'. But that might make Wilson angrier, "If you wanted it, you shouldn't have left it behind when you moved out."

"I get it. It's a drag watching porn on VHS?"

House went to say something, but changed his mind; 'I'll call you when I'm done with it. If you ever get a phone installed."

Wilson rolled his eyes and followed House as he started limping to the elevator, "Oh, forget it. I'll come by and get it myself. After work? Thursday?"

"Won't be home Thursday."

"No problem. I still have a key to let myself in and out."

"I guess I can bring it in tomorrow. After all, how many times do you pause at the part when Lindsey Lohan wins the spelling bee? What _is _it about girls that can spell?"

Wilson rolled his eyes, "It's a math contest."

"What is it about girls who can count?"

Wilson paused, "It's poker night, isn't it?" House didn't say anything, but moved closer to the elevator as it dinged. "You told me weeks ago I could play. Stop making exuses!"

House quickly ran to the open elevator and pressed his floor button, "Got to go, Hospital full of sick people. If I hurry, I can avoid them."

The doors closed before Wilson could reply. He shook his head angrily and walked away.

* * *

House had, once again, solved his case and saved another life. Wilson had heard, even though he chose to (try to) hide out with his patients and avoid House. He was angry at him, yes, but he was devastated? No, that wasn't the right word, but it worked for now. He couldn't believe House didn't stop him from moving out _and _lied about the poker game. Then, before he could calm down from that, House had to go scare and harass one of his patients! Then God, if there was one, _cured _his patient (though it was later found out it was a virus). Today was just one of those days.

The first few things he noticed when he walked into House's office was that House was sitting in front of his white board, absentmindedly twirling his cane. On the white board, it had the words House and God, with tally marks under each name - God three, House three.

"You wanted something? I have a patient."

"Is she dying?"

"Yes."

"Before the end of this consult?"

"They could building monuments to you self-centeredness!"

"Move back in with me."

"Is everything about, wait what?"

House turned his head from the board to look at Wilson, "Move back in with me."

"House.."

House stood up and limped to him. In a movement that surprised Wilson, House slipped his arms around Wilson's waist and buried his nose in the shorter mans neck, "Move back in with me. I miss you."

Wilson sighed and relaxed against the older man, "You're helping me pack the boxes."

House just smiled.


End file.
